High Striker
by thelala123
Summary: Hikari sees that Mr.White is one of the prizes for a game in a fair. Hikari goes to get it and Mahiru follows.


The place was bustling as people walked around from stall to stall enjoying their night of fun and excitement. Food stalls, game booths, rides and everything you'd find in a fair was there ready for the public to come in and have fun. The fair had been set not so far away from the Seisho music school's dorms making it easy for it's fellow students to spend some of their leisure time there.

A group of nine, the main cast of the play Starlight performed at the 100th Seisho Festival also happened to be there. Karen was jumping around in excitement wondering what she should do next with Mahiru trying to calm Karen down. Hikari was walking beside the pair observing her surroundings. Futaba was dragging a complaining Kaoruko. Maya and Claudine were as lively as ever, having a intense conversation, probably challenging each other to match to see who can win the most number of games. Nana was taking pictures of the scenery while talking to Junna who seemed to be making a strategy on how to get the most number of prizes without spending much money.

"Mr. White." Hikari muttered staring at the stall with the comically large Mr. White plush hanging around as one of the prizes. It was a rare plushie and seeing it there made it a must to get no matter what. "Hikari chan what happened?" Mahiru asked, leaving Karen after noticing that Hikari stopped in her tracks. "Mr. White." she pointed at the stall. "I'm going to go and win it." Hikari said her eyes sparkling in determination, something one would see rarely, before storming off. Mahiru was left with two choices, one: go ahead without Hikari with her other friends or join Hikari.

She chose the latter. She couldn't just leave Hikari alone in such a big crowd where one could get easily lost in. Also she definitely needed help if she did win that plushie. She left not without informing Karen and the rest of the group.

When she reached there Hikari had already begun playing. "Come one come all, and test your strength. Hit the bell and you win the grand prize!" the stall's manager yelled trying to bring in customers for the high striker. The stall was filled with stuffed toys of various kinds but the one under the board "grand prize" was Mr. White.

"Good luck!" Hikari nodded in acknowledgment. She lifted the huge hammer up in the air, took a deep breath before smashing it onto the lever that sent the puck flying up but not high enough. In fact it wasn't even close; not even close to win the other prizes on the prize board to Mahiru's surprise. "Aww better luck next time." Hikari grumbled under her breath as she shifted the hammer into her other hand and pulled out some cash from her pocket with the other. "Again."

"Alright ma'am!" he took the cash. Once again Hikari began her attempt to get the prize. Mahiru could only help but worry for Hikari(especially her arms) as the cycle of paying to play in order to get continued.

If this were a revue, this would have been the worst defeat(okay, probably not the worst when compared to the final revue in London) Hikari had ever experienced. Even though she played numerous times she lost every single time. This was as if Mr. White was testing her loyalty. She was going to get that Mr. White plushie or else she wouldn't call herself the most devout follower of Mr. White.

Hikari shoved her hand into her pocket. Her eyes widened in shock and panic seized her. It couldn't be… there was no way… but yes it was. This was her worst nightmare. She was broke and so not close to getting Mr. White. Hikari dropped the hammer walking towards Mahiru. How did she become broke so fast? Was it because of the present she bought for Karen and Mahiru? Was it the cotton candy she bought?

Mahiru was taken aback when Hikari hugged her. "H-Hikari chan!?" her worries increased when she her sniffling. Mahiru could feel her heart being ripped apart. The precious girl in her arms deserved no sadness. She hugged Hikari, rubbing the small of her back in attempt to calm her down. "Broke?"

"Yeah." Hikari's voice cracked. "Should I give it a try?" Mahiru asked hesitantly. Hikari looked up at Mahiru. "Really?"

"Yes."

Hikari beamed, releasing Mahiru. "Please bring him home."

This was the moment Mahiru could shine, though to be honest she never expected to use her strength for these purposes for her normally stoic roommate. After giving the fees to play to the man she grabbed the hammer. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She lifted the hammer overhead and with a yell she slammed the hammer onto the lever.

Everyone around the stall including the man and Hikari looked at her in shock. "Oops." Mahiru chuckled anxiously. That was not supposed to happen. She didn't expect her hit to have so much force. The hammer in her hand broke into two pieces. Underneath her the ground had cracked, the end of the lever on her side smashed into bits. The other end of the lever sent the puck flying up that it did reach the bell but also damaged it. Yup, she basically broke the game.

"Uhh, you win. You can take the grand prize." the man was still in the state of shock. Upon hearing this Hikari ran to the prize board. She freed Mr. White from his confines and gave him a big hug. The sight almost made Mahiru laugh. It was just way too cute.

"Thanks." Hikari mouthed to her before entering the state of bliss. She felt a warm feeling in her chest similar to the one she felt for Karen. She smiled.

Unfortunately that smile and feeling wasn't long lived when she realized one tiny but big problem. How on earth were they going to transport this ginormous plushie to the dorms? Also how was it going to fit through the dorm's door and their room's door? And most importantly, where were they going to keep it in their cramped room!?

Mahiru shoved those thoughts aside. Right now all she was going to do was look at how cute Hikari was snuggling with Mr. White (and probably pay up for the damages she made to the game).


End file.
